1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an analysis data judging apparatus, a simulation system and a simulation program that can provide right results of a simulation if the user does not have any sophisticated knowledge about strength analysis simulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques for strength analysis simulations on structure models to be analyzed are known (see, inter alia, Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-1023382 and Patent Document 2: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-347571).
When conducting a non-linear structure simulation such as press simulation on a structure formed by assembling a plurality of parts, the designer of the structure normally asks a simulation analysis specialist to analyze the structure, showing the structural requirements and the items of the evaluation test to be conducted to the specialist. The analysis specialist who is asked to analyze the structure prepares a numerical model according to the instructions given to him or her, executes a simulation and reports the results (of the evaluation test) of the simulation to the designer. If the results of the simulation do not meet the requirements of the design specifications, the designer modifies the design and asks the analysis specialist for a simulation analysis once again. The design becomes perfect as the process of asking a simulation and reporting the results is repeated by the designer and the analysis specialist.
With the prior art, if the designer and the analysis specialist show discrepancies, if slightly and unconsciously, in terms of recognition of the design purposes and the evaluation items, the simulation executed and the report submitted by the analysis specialist can give rise to alterations and modifications to the design that may entail unnecessary recalculations and waste of time.
If the designer can execute the simulation by him- or herself, the above-described problem of waste of time can be eliminated. However, sophisticated strength analysis simulations such as non-linear structure analysis simulations require sophisticated special knowledge and skills and it is difficult for ordinary designers to do such simulations.